Summerfest
is an event in Prodigy that celebrates summer. In-Game Description "Summerfest is a seasonal event representing summer. The creatures Mist, Mizu, Athena, and Koi have come to the land of Prodigy. They come with never before seen and long lost items. Like other seasonal events, you can battle monsters for the seasonal event's currency. They have a new pest, however. A brand new pet! Mist changes your hairstyle with new colors and styles. Mizu can give you new nicknames. Athena runs the main shop. Koi spins the wheels." Lore Lore found from here. Until recently, Merlings had kept mostly to themselves under the surface of the water surrounding the island due to fear from the Puppet Master's return. With word of new wizards rising up to face the Puppet Master spreading, the Merlings have resurfaced and are happy now to share the celebration of the summer months again with those willing to participate in Lamplight's main square. Most importantly, they have brought along some rare goodies to trade for their favorite collectible: sand dollars. Sand Dollars The primary currency for Summerfest to buy exclusive items. These are used to buy water balloons, the new hairstyles, outfits, and more. You can obtain them while battling monsters or you can get them at the Summerfest wheel! You get 25 if you spin them in the wheel. You get 10 if you battle a Applepot and win and for every other battle, 1 for each monster you battle. Dialogue Introduction Items for Sale Features Exclusive Pet The daily task has you battling a pet called Applepot. This pet can only be found and rescued in one of these daily battles in Lamplight Town during Summerfest. Water Balloons Similar to fireworks and confetti, Water Balloons are one-time use items that are purely cosmetic. When you activate one, you can pick a place where you want the water balloon to land, and an animation will play of the water balloon flying to that point and splashing. Rare Items Old items that were thought to be gone - i.e. the Dracconyx set, Noot's Cap, old Arena sets - are sold in the Summerfest shop. This seems to be the only place they appear. Event Stylist Mist (one of the twin Merlings on the bottom center of the main Lamplight map) provides special hair colors and styles that are open to everyone during Summerfest. These colors and styles are available after the event, but only to members. Event Nicknamer Mizu (the other twin Merling on the bottom center of the main Lamplight map) provides nicknames exclusive to Summerfest, similar to the 'Nicknamers' found in each of the elemental areas. Wheel of Sun The 'Wheel of Sun' replaces both the 'Wheel of Wonder' and the 'Twilight Wheel' during Summerfest. It's run by an orange and white Merling called Koi. These are the following items you can get on the wheel: * Sharky (Buddy) * Rubber Ducky (House Item) * Striped Chair (House Item) * Striped Towel (House Item) * 25 Sand Dollars * 1 Water Balloon * 1 Fathom Morph Marble * Merling Fins (Hat) * Rare Water Resist (Potion) * Pizza (Food) Trivia * This is the very first festival with very old items for sale. * The Wheel of Wonder and the Twilight Wheel are replaced with the Wheel of Sun during Summerfest. * This is the first festival to have nicknames. * Athena and Mist are referred to as female, and Mizu is referred to as male, but Koi is referred to as 'they', implying that they are neither female nor male. * Athena is the merchant of Shipwreck Shore when it's not Summerfest. * This is the first event to sell heart bonus 8 gear. Gallery Summerfest Background.png|Summerfest Wizard Watch Image Summerfest-Lamplight-Town-Square-1.jpg|Lamplight Town during Summerfest Screenshot 2019-08-13 at 11.21.51 PM.png|Wheel of Sun Category:Event Category:Water Category:Summerfest Category:Fire